Gia and Troy the twins arrival
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Troy and Gia are at the hospital having their twins. This is the tenth story in my Gia/Troy series of stories. Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers and never will do.**

**Summary: Troy and Gia are at the hospital having their twins. This is the tenth story in my Gia/Troy series of stories. Rated T just to be safe.**

**The Story order runs like so for new readers,** **Gia and Troy admit their feelings, Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving, Gia and Troy's 1st** **Christmas, Gia and Troy's 1st** **New Year, Gia and Troy's 1****st**** valentine's day, ****Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth, Gia and Troy the third scan, Gia and Troy's Wedding and Gia and Troy a family problem****.****This story follows them.**

**AN 1: Thanks to GoldDragonNinja, Son of Whitebead and RosesAreRed464 for their reviews to the previous part.**

**AN 2: This is a message for everyone who send anonymous messages to me asking why Troy and Gia were paired together in this series of stories. I got interested in this pairing thanks to some clips I found on Youtube by ****gia troy burrows**** so if you are interested in finding out why I write these two then please go and watch the clips.**

**Gia and Troy the twins arrival**

**Written by Kenn,faith,dawn**

It had been almost a month since the incident that had revealed Grahams true identity and since then Tommy had been spending more time with Kim as she was still shaken that she hadn't realised that Graham had been Goldar all these years. Nicola and Jake had become closer and Kim had even allowed Jake to move in but he was using Troy's old room even though he hardly spent any time in there since he had spent most nights since then holding Nicola since she was afraid Graham/Goldar might return and take revenge on them.

Meanwhile Gia and Troy were enjoying so quiet time that they knew they wouldn't get for a few years one the twins were born. They had been at the hospital twice in the past 3 days since Gia had thought she had been feeling contractions but both times Dana had seen them and told them they were false alarms.

It was almost 11pm and Troy was rubbing Gia's baby bump since she said it helped her relax when suddenly Troy's had flew of her stomach as one of the twins kicked then Gia felt what she thought was a contraction so Troy helped her up and as they made their way out of the house Troy picked up the bag Gia had packed ready for this occasion.

_**Gia and Troy the twins arrival**_

Ten minutes they had reached the hospital and Dana was waiting for them and checked over Gia as Troy helped her from the car.

"Ok I think this is the real thing, let's get her inside and into a room" said Dana as she looked into Gia's eyes Troy helped Gia through the hospital as they followed Dana until she showed them into their room.

"How long will they take to come out?" asked Gia.

"Only you will know when the time is right for them to enter the world, do you want me to call anyone?"

"Yeah can you call Kim and let her know she will know what to do" said Troy.

Dana left the room and went over to her office and used her phone to call Kim.

_**Gia and Troy the twins arrival**_

At Kim's house the phone rang and Kim eventually answered it.

"Hello" said Kim.

"Kim its Dana, Troy and Gia are here it's time Troy said you would know what to do" said Dana.

"Ok I'll get everything sorted and we'll be on our way, Thanks for the call Dana"

"You're welcome Kim see you when you get here"

The phone went dead as Kim realised she had feel asleep on the couch with Tommy beside her again that had been the 5th time in the last week.

Kim smiled as she tapped Tommy to wake him up "Uhm Kim what's up?"

"It's time Gia and Troy are at the hospital, can you call Ashley and tell her I'll wake Nicola and tell her"

"Ok Kim I'll call the Astromegaship" said Tommy as Kim left the front room and went up to her daughters room and saw Jake and Nicola where holding each other and looked peaceful.

Kim put the light on and walked over to Nicola and gently shook her to wake her up.

"Kim. What's going on?" asked Nicola.

Jake woke as well as Nicola shifted in his arms.

"We need to get to the Hospital it's time" said Kim.

Jake and Nicola instantly got up and got ready and the Kim said "Can you call Emma and Noah and tell them to meet us at the hospital"

"Yeah of course I will" said Jake as he reached for his phone and scrolled through until he found Emma's name, and rang her.

"Hey what are you doing up this late?" asked Noah's voice answering Emma's phone confirming they were both together at the moment.

"You both need to get to the Hospital we'll meet you their it's time" said Jake.

"Well meet you outside the main entrance" said Noah.

Then forgetting he hadn't ended the call yet he said to Emma.

"Emma darling you need to wake up Gia and Troy think it's time"

Then the call ended as Noah must have realised he hadn't ended the call yet.

Not long after Nicola, Jake, Kim and Tommy were just exiting the house and they jumped in Tommy's jeep and headed off to the hospital.

_**Gia and Troy the twins arrival**_

Noah and Emma had reached the hospital first and were waiting for the others when they were joined by a flash of Red and Yellow and their stood Andros and Ashley.

"Wow you got here quick?" said Emma.

"We teleported Zhane and Karone are bringing the ship" said Ashley.

Just then they heard screeching tires as Tommy's jeep arrived.

"Right lets go and see if we can do anything" said Kim.

The 8 of them entered the hospital and found Dana waiting outside the Room for them.

"How are they Dana?" asked Tommy.

"They good the Contractions have calmed a little and I am sure this is the real deal, it's now up to Gia when they come out" said Dana.

The Door opened and Dana walked back into the room with the others behind her.

"Hey everyone glad you could all make it" said Gia.

"We're just glad you called us all" said Ashley.

"Dana I think the contractions are starting again" said Gia.

"Right everyone except Troy go to the relative's room I'll join you when there's any news" said Dana.

_**Gia and Troy the twins arrival**_

The 8 former Rangers entered the room and sat down to wait however long it took.

After half an hour Nicola asked Kim "How long did it take for you to give birth to me and Troy?"

"I was in the hospital almost a day before Troy came out and you took a few hours"

Emma and Noah sat beside each other and Emma kept nodding off only to wake herself up as her head fell until Noah said to her to rest her head on his lap he had placed his jacket like pillow for Emma and she curled up taking up an extra chair as she tried to curl herself as close to Noah as she could. Jake had saw this and tossed his jacket over to Noah to rest over Emma as she looked like she might have been a little cold.

Meanwhile in the other room Dana was with Troy and Gia trying to deduce what time the first of the twins might make an appearance.

"Uhm Dana could they both be born on different days?" asked Gia.

"It has been know that people carrying twins can give birth on different days, but what normally happens is that once the first one is out the pathway becomes easier for the second one"

"How likely is it to have them born on different days?"

"About 1 in 60,000 twins are born on different days, but I wouldn't worry about that since it's past midnight now and I doubt it will literally take 24 hours for them both to arrive."

Then with a sudden scream a large contraction hit and Dana got Troy to sit beside Gia holding hand.

"Ok Gia the first one has decided it's time to come out now what I want you to do is when you push squeeze Troy's hand, and remember your breathing" said Dana as she called in another nurse to assist with the Birth.

Gia squeezed Troy's hand so hard he thought he could hear bones cracking but he didn't say anything he needed to be there for his wife his hand could be dealt with afterwards.

Almost 10 minutes later the First one decided to make an appearance.

"That's good Gia one more push and the first one is out" said Dana.

With a big push the first baby came out and began crying it had the cord cut and placed in a shawl and into the cot by the bed.

"That was good Gia well done that's the hardest part out the way" said Dana.

"Thank you is the baby ok?" asked Gia.

"Yeah she's fine and defiantly has more of your features than Troy's, now you just need to get the little boy out"

The other nurse had wrote down the time of birth and weight of the baby.

"How much did she weigh?"

"7 lbs."

"OH HERE WE GO" screamed Gia as she felt the same large Contraction hit her that had before the first baby was born.

Almost half an hour later the second baby began to come out

"That's good Gia one more big push and it will all be over" said Dana.

With a big push the baby came out and began crying it had the cord cut and placed in a shawl and into the cot next to his sister by the bed.

The Nurse once again noted down the time and weight of the child.

Gia looked exhaustedly to Dana.

"7 lbs. again that's two healthy babies congratulations both of you"

"Thank you Dana" said Gia as the little girl was placed in Gia's arms and the little boy was placed in Troy's.

_**Gia and Troy the twins arrival**_

"I'll give you a few minutes together before I bring in your friends and family and I will also need to finish of the registration paper work of them both"

"Thanks Dana" said Troy.

"Thank you for being here with me Troy" said Gia.

"I wouldn't have been anywhere else babe" said Troy as he bent down and kissed Gia, "But next time could you maybe squeeze a little gentler I think I heard fingers breaking" said Troy with a smile.

Gia smiled back at Troy.

_**Gia and Troy the twins arrival**_

Dana watched from outside for a few minutes and then went into the waiting room and even though it was

1 in the morning Tommy, Kim and Noah were awake Emma was asleep on Noah's lap and Nicola and Jake were asleep with their heads together leaning into each other.

"Dana?" asked Tommy as he saw her in the door way.

"Is everything ok" asked Kim.

"Yeah the twins have arrived and Troy and Gia are recovering well" said Dana.

"Oh Dana is there any news?" asked Ashley, as she and Andros arrived each carrying two cups of coffee one for each of them and one each for Tommy and Kim.

"Yeah the twins have been born and are doing well as are the parents, I want them to have a little time together with the two babies before we all go in" said Dana.

"Thanks Dana it's good to know they all fine" said Andros as he handed the two cups he had to Kim and Tommy and Ashley passed him one of the two she was holding.

A few minutes later they had drunk there coffee's and made their way to the door to go and see Troy, Gia and the Twins.

_**Gia and Troy the twins arrival**_

Dana knocked on the door and walked in and said "I have some concerned grandparents out here?"

"Send them in Dana I think it's time for introductions" said Gia.

"Ok" Dana said as she opened the door and let Tommy, Kim, Andros and Ashley in.

"Where are the others?" asked Troy.

"I'll go and get them" said Dana as she left the room and went to wake up Jake, Nicola and Emma and get them and Noah and send them in while she got some paper work she needed to fill out.

_**Gia and Troy the twins arrival**_

A few minutes later the door opened and in came Dana followed by Nicola, Jake, Emma and Noah.

"Hey everyone I would like you to meet our beautiful little twins" said Gia.

"Wow their so cute" said Emma.

"Maybe one day we can have kids just a beautiful" said Noah as he kissed Emma.

"Everyone we wanted you all to be here when we name the twins since you are all going to be involved in their lives" said Troy.

"We can't wait to see what you come up with" said Andros.

"Let's start with the first one that came out. Our beautiful baby daughter everyone meet 'Trini Lily Oliver'" said Gia.

Kim was struggling to hold back tears that they had decided to stay with Trini's name.

"I'm sure where ever she is looking down from Trini is smiling, and I'm sure that Jason, Billy and Zack will appreciate the gesture the way Kim and I do" said Tommy.

Dana wrote the name down on the little girl's birth records and picked up the other set of birth records.

"And the little boy is called Caden David Oliver" said Troy, it was Tommy's turn to try and hold back tears at hearing that.

Dana wrote the name down and then realised something odd.

"Uhm why do they have the last name Oliver and not Burrows?" asked Dana.

"Well you see we talked it over and decided they should have the last name of my true family so that is why we chose Oliver" said Troy.

"We are all happy for the four of you and will do anything we can to help" said Tommy.

"Thanks everyone we really appreciate all the help you are willing to give us" said Gia.

"Ok as their doctor I would like them to get some rest you can come back in tomorrow to see them"

They all agreed with Dana and left the hospital.

THE END


End file.
